Takara's Stats
Hayato Takara is the Night Caste of the party. Generally goes by Takara but is also known as "Nighthawk of the West" to his victims of piracy or, as he prefers, "being a highwayman." "Stab your enemy in the back before they have time to stab yours." Takara's Equipment Takara's Conversation With The Voices In The Back Of His Head Description 5'10" with a fairly dark complexion being from the South-West. He is of average size for his height but this is covered with a dark leather duster. His face is often shrouded in a hat that looks similar to an akubra. In terms of theft, he often works alone and robs people at port rather than sea. Nonetheless, he is capable of working with others to go after his desires. Takara is extremely opinionated and will go to extraordinary lengths to get what he desires, no matter the object or cost. Despite his background in piracy, he can be well-liked for he does not kill those he robs and only those who he feels have more than they should. His career in piracy does not overshadow his commitment to destroying the Realm. This stems from his experiences as a child of which he seldom divulges to others. Further back story details can be found here. Takara's weapon of choice is his Ultimately Useful Tube. His other notable equipment includes a Crystal of Seawalking. Mechanics Identity Caste: Night Concept: Anima: Takara's Experience Takara's Five Characters Attributes Abilities * Dawn ** Archery 0 ** Martial Arts 5 ** Melee 0 ** Thrown 0 ** War 0 * Zenith ** Integrity 1 ** Performance 0 ** Presence 0 ** Resistance 3 ** Survival 1 * Twilight ** Craft 0 ** Investigation 3 ** Lore 1 ** Medicine 0 ** Occult 0 * Night ** Athletics 5 ** Awareness 4 ** Dodge 5 ** Larceny 4 ** Stealth 5 * Eclipse ** Bureaucracy 0 ** Linguistics 2 ** Ride 0 ** Sail 3 ** Socialize 0 * Specialities ** Improvised Weapons 3 ** Surprise Attacks 2 Languages: Low Realm (native), Seatongue, Old Realm Advantages Motivation: To Destroy The Realm (as it is today; take it out of the hands of the dragon-blooded) Intimacies: Syrlea Virtues: Compassion 2, Conviction 5, Temperance 1, Valor 3 Willpower: 9 Health: -0x1/-1x3/-2x4/-4x1/Incap. Essence: Permanent Essence: 5 * Peripheral 55 (24 available) * Personal 23 (4 available) Committed: Availabilities are after Join-Battle combo is performed Charms and Combos * Athletics ** Graceful Crane Stance ** Monkey Leap Technique ** Foe-Vaulting Method * Dodge ** Reflex Sidestep Technique ** Shadow Over Water ** Seven Shadow Evasion * Larceny ** Flawless Pickpocketing Technique ** Lock Opening Touch * Resistance ** Ox-Body Technique * Stealth ** Easily Overlooked Presence Method ** Flawless Impenetrable Disguise * Martial Arts ** 2nd Martial Arts Excellency ** Thunderbolt Attack Prana - Pouncing on an opponent, arms flared like a hawk about to strike. * Ebon Shadow Style ** Image of Death Technique ** Wall-Climbing Technique ** Distracting Finger-Gesture Attack ** Ebon Shadow Form ** Seven Points Of Weakness Strike ** Elusive Flicker Evasion ** Blow Concealing Gesture Technique ** Shadow Body Style ** Limb-Immobolizing Method ** Paralyzing Touch Attack ** Shadow Stepping Motion Combat Base initiative: 7 (12 w/ Form Charm) Soak: 13B/13L/0A Dodge DV: 16 Attacks: Punch: Spd 5, Acc 7, Dmg 3B, DV 4, Rate 3 Kick: Spd 5, Acc 6, Dmg 6B, DV 2, Rate 2 Clinch: Spd 6, Acc 6, Dmg 3B, DV 3, Rate 1 Expanded Backgrounds Resources ••• Doing the "pirate" thing Familiar ••• Kasdaya Manse • Crystal of Seawalking Manse • Gem of Night and Day Artifact ••••• Jade Hearthstone Bracers, Ultimately Useful Tube Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Hayato Takara